


nothing but us

by deadratz



Series: our hearts need work [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Consensual Sex, First Time, Hannibal wants to show Will that he's more than a killer, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Timestamp, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Has Nightmares, Will Graham Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadratz/pseuds/deadratz
Summary: Navigating the early days of their realtionship. Will is trying to move past the bad parts of Hannibal to see the good, and Hannibal does what he can to help Will do that.*This is a timestamp and does not need to be read to understand the rest of the series, but you should read ‘let’s hate what our love makes us do’ first.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: our hearts need work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	nothing but us

**Author's Note:**

> My second time writing a sex scene? Hopefully it's good. Leave comments and kudos as always

“No, Hannibal, I’m sure. I want to be with you, I just… this has been a lot to take in, you know?” Will is saying over dinner. Hannibal can almost see the nerves radiating off of him, can see the sweat gleaming on his forehead. He wishes the appointment with Doctor Sutcliffe could have been scheduled sooner. Will’s discomfort is strong, not only because of what Hannibal is, but because of what’s going on inside Will’s skull. 

“I understand,” Hannibal nods. He takes another bite of the meal he had prepared for them. “I do not want you to fear me, Will.” 

“And I don’t. I really just can’t help it. This is all so new between us. It’s a lot different when it’s real and I’m not very good with real relationships.” Will is sipping his drink, avoiding eye contact with Hannibal. 

It’s the day after their first kiss, and the one that had led to a knife being held to Hannibal’s throat. Will had stayed the night as originally planned, and is spending the night again, and tomorrow is his appointment with the neurologist to find out if Hannibal’s suspicions about the encephalitis are true. Hannibal had wanted to sleep close to Will, to hold him in his arms as he had done the night before last, but Will laid on the edge of the bed, far from Hannibal’s awaiting embrace. 

When Hannibal had tried kissing Will again, it was met with some reluctance. He didn’t want to push Will into physical contact, but he had to know why the man was shying away. Which is why he had asked the question that got them into this current conversation. 

“My appointment is tomorrow, right?” Will asks, changing the subject. Hannibal doesn’t mind. He thinks he can still win Will back over, make him see Hannibal as a safe person to be around. 

“Yes, darling,” Hannibal nods. He hopes the use of the name will be welcome and Will doesn’t seem to want to protest it, so he continues, “11:30. I think perhaps if what I suspect is true, then you will need to take some time off from work. Treating encephalitis comes with a lot of bed rest. It’s also very common, and sometimes required, to be hospitalized for some time, maybe only a few days, but it depends on the severity.”

“Okay,” Will nods. “Jack won’t like the idea of not being able to call on me.”

“Forgive me, but yesterday I did tell him that he should allow you a break. I told him you have been unwell,” Hannibal says. 

“Does he… he doesn’t know about us, right?”

Hannibal shakes his head. “You wished to keep it a secret from him, and I respect those wishes.” 

Will nods and continues to eat his dinner. When all the dishes are cleared and washed, they move into the study, both with glasses of wine in hand. Will sits on the couch while Hannibal starts a fire in the fireplace. 

Hannibal sits down next to Will, hesitating before scooting closer. Will inches away, but it doesn’t appear as if he means to. Hannibal sighs, wishing this were easier. Will is so reluctant to accept Hannibal back in, and the tender moments they had shared not long ago were no longer welcome on Will’s end. Seemingly sensing Hannibal’s discontent, Will moves closer to Hannibal again and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“Just give me some time. I still want to kill you. I need to get past that.” Will whispers. “Please.” 

“Anything, darling. Anything you need. Just please don’t leave me.” Hannibal doesn’t know where his words are coming from. He’s been solitary for much of his life, never needing another soul to keep him happy, but the thought of losing Will pulls at his heart in an uncomfortable way. 

“I won’t, I promise.” 

Eventually Hannibal feels his eyes start to get heavy and he looks down to see Will has fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder. Hannibal places a hand on Will’s knee and shakes him a bit. 

“Will?” Hannibal whispers. Will looks up, blinking sleep from his eyes. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Will nods and stands, stretching as he does so. He leaves the room, not waiting for Hannibal to follow. Hannibal brings their empty wine glasses to the kitchen and rinses them in the sink before shutting off all the lights on the main floor and following Will to the bedroom. 

When Hannibal makes it to the bedroom, Will is in the bathroom. Hannibal removes his waistcoat and tie, setting them to the side. He goes to his closet and pulls out a sweater and pajama pants for himself, and changes quickly before Will can emerge from the bathroom to see him in a state of undress. 

The bathroom door opens and Will comes out in his t-shirt and boxers and gets into Hannibal’s bed. Hannibal watches him cross the room, the way he avoids Hannibal’s gaze. He can’t help but feel like Will is only with him because he’s scared of what Hannibal will do if he tries to leave. Hannibal wishes that Will knew he would willingly go to prison before he could ever harm Will. 

“Are you going to just stand there or do you plan on joining me?” Will asks. 

Hannibal pulls himself out of his thoughts and nods. “In a moment, darling.” Hannibal goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself. When he comes back out, Will is curled up on his side, snoring softly. Hannibal’s chest warms at the sight and he climbs into the bed, keeping his distance, not wanting to push Will’s boundaries. 

\---

Will is taking off his sweat soaked shirt when Hannibal wakes up again. 

“Will?” Hannibal mumbles. He looks over at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It’s just barely after 4 am. 

“Go back to sleep. It’s just a nightmare,” Will says. He starts to get out of the bed, but Hannibal grabs a wrist. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I think I should sleep in the guest room so I stop waking you up.”

“No, come back here,” Hannibal whispers. He tugs on Will’s wrist lightly, and Will gives up and lets himself be pulled to Hannibal. “I don’t mind being woken up, my dear Will. Anything you could ever need from me is yours and if you seek comfort at night, then I wish to be that for you.”

“Hannibal…” Will trails off. He lays back down and finally, without hesitancy, curls into Hannibal’s side, pulling his damp head on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal’s heart warms and he wraps arms around Will’s sweaty skin.

“I’ve got you, Will. Go back to sleep,” Hannibal soothes. “Please, let me show you that I care for you and you have nothing to worry about by letting me in.”

“I’m trying,” Will whispers. He clutches at Hannibal’s shirt and Hannibal can feel him shaking. “I…”

“What is it, Will?” 

“I need a shower. This sweat is uncomfortable,” Will says, pulling himself away from Hannibal. Hannibal drops his arms next to him and just nods, disappointed in the lack of contact. Will stops and looks at him. “Can you… would you mind just sitting outside the shower. Please? I’m… if not that’s-”

“Will, of course.” Hannibal gets up and walks into the bathroom behind Will. “Why don’t you take a bath instead? It will help you relax.”

Will nods and Hannibal moves to start filling the claw foot tub, not looking while Will pulls off his boxers. 

“Do you want me to wash those? And your shirt, too?” Hannibal asks, looking at the underwear next to Will’s feet.

“Don’t leave me right now,” Will pleads. “I don’t…” He shakes his head and stops himself from saying anything else. 

“Are you hearing things?” Hannibal asks, finally looking up to see Will’s face, full of fear. “Whatever it is, Will, there’s nothing but us right now, I assure you.”

“Hannibal, what if it’s not what you think it is? Then what? If I’m… if I’m just crazy…” Will’s voice is small and uncertain. Hannibal stands and puts his hands on Will’s cheeks, and when the other man doesn’t pull away, he places a kiss on his forehead.

“I am certain I am right, but if I am wrong, for some reason, then I will stay with you through anything it is, I promise you that,” Hannibal whispers. “Come on, get in.”

Hannibal helps Will over the side of the tub and sits down on a small stool next to it. Will sighs as he sinks down into the water. 

“May I wash your hair?” Hannibal asks, moving the stool to sit behind Will.

“Okay,” Will nods. Will slides his head under the water to wet his hair and Hannibal starts to massage shampoo into his scalp. “That’s nice.”

“I’m glad. Just relax, darling. Let me take care of you,” Hannibal whispers. After several long minutes, he says, “Do you want to tell me about the nightmare?”

“No,” Will shakes his head. “Can we just go back to bed?”

“Of course, let me get you a towel,” Hannibal stands and goes to the cabinet as Will carefully steps out of the bathtub. Hannibal turns back around and looks at the man in front of him. Absolutely beautiful, and all Hannibal wants to do is touch him. He brings the towel to Will and hands it to him. “Did you want me to bring you something to wear?”

Will takes the towel and quickly dries off his body before bringing the towel to his head to dry his hair. “I’ll just sleep naked, if that’s okay?” 

Hannibal’s heart skips in his chest. “Of course.”

“Maybe you should, too.”

“I tend to become cold when I sleep,” Hannibal says, but he’s already taking off his sweater and following Will back into the bedroom.

“I’ll keep you warm, how about that?” Will winks. He lays down on top of the covers, legs spread open just slightly, one hand resting on his stomach, the other resting behind his head.

“Will, you need not do anything you don’t wish to do. Just hours ago you wouldn’t even touch me,” Hannibal says, getting in his side of the bed, clothes discarded on the floor. 

Will reaches for Hannibal. “I need to get over it at some point, don’t I?” 

“It doesn’t have to be right now, darling,” Hannibal whispers. He rolls over onto his side to face Will, but doesn’t move any closer. 

“I like when you call me that,” Will admits. “It makes you sound… I don’t know. Like you’re not a serial killer.”

Hannibal hums in response. “I am much more than a killer, Will. I hope I can prove that to you.”

“You can. You have,” Will says. He turns on his side and reaches out to cup one of Hannibal’s cheeks. Hannibal smiles and leans in the touch, nuzzling Will’s hand with his cheek. His eyes fall closed when Will starts rubbing his thumb along Hannibal’s cheekbone. “Tired?”

“Not very. I don’t require much sleep,” Hannibal tells him. 

“Kiss me?” 

So Hannibal reaches out and cups Will’s cheek, and then leans in, pressing the softest, barely there, kiss to Will’s lips. 

“Please. Like you mean it,” Will says against his lips and pushes his own to Hannibal’s harder, licking across Hannibal’s lips until he parts them. Will pushes Hannibal onto his back and moves to straddle his hips, never parting from his lips as he does it.

“Will,” Hannibal mumbles, pulling his head to the side. “You don’t have to-”

Will puts his hands on both of Hannibal’s cheeks and pulls his face back to meet his eyes. “I want to. I want you, Hannibal. If _you_ want to stop, we will, but not because you think _I_ don’t want this.” 

Hannibal reaches out for Will’s hips and pulls him closer so their cocks rub together, eliciting groans from both of them. He brings one hand to grip both of their hardening cocks and starts to slowly stroke them. 

“That’s good, just like that,” Will encourages. He leans back down for another kiss, moaning into Hannibal’s mouth when Hannibal’s hand picks up the pace. 

“Have you been with a man before, Will?” Hannibal asks, his voice breathy. It’s been a while since he’s been with anyone and Will’s cock pressed against his own feels too good to be true. 

“Yes, a few. Not in a while, but then I also haven’t been with a woman in a while, either,” Will shrugs. 

“Myself, as well,” Hannibal says and sits up straight with Will still in his lap, bringing both hands to rest on Will’s ass. “Do you have any preference for positions? I would be satisfied either way.”

“I’m comfortable with whatever. Tonight I…” Will trails off. 

“Anything, Will,” Hannibal breathes, burying his face in Will’s neck, kissing his shoulder.

“I want you. Inside me,” Will whispers. Hannibal’s cock twitches at the words.

“Only if you’re absolutely sure this is what you want,” Hannibal says, kissing Will’s neck. 

“I’m sure. Please,” Will says. “If you want to.”

“Very much.”

With Will still in his lap, Hannibal leans over to open the drawer of the nightstand to retrieve lube and a condom. He sets them down on the mattress next to them and pulls Will in for another kiss, slowly bringing his hands from Will’s face, down his neck, chest, over his hips. 

“How do you want me?” Will asks. 

“Just like this if you’re comfortable.”

“Yeah,” Will breathes. 

Hannibal picks up the lube and coats his fingers. He reaches around Will and circles his entrance before pushing in with one finger. Will takes a deep breath and squirms slightly in his lap. Hannibal works the finger in and out before adding a second. 

Will kisses Hannibal again as he stretches him with his fingers, and moans into his mouth when Hannibal finds his prostate. 

“Right there,” he whispers, kissing Hannibal again. Hannibal brushes it with his fingers again, earning another moan from Will. 

Hannibal keeps stretching him with his fingers until Will is asking for more. He opens the condom and rolls it down over his cock before lifting Will and lining himself up. 

Will wraps an arm around Hannibal’s neck, gripping the hair on the back of his head, the other hand on Hannibal’s side and he slowly sinks down on Hannibal’s cock. He drops his forehead to Hannibal’s shoulder and groans into his bare skin. Hannibal grips Will’s hips tight enough to bruise as he takes more and more of him inside. 

“Beautiful, Will, you’re beautiful,” Hannibal whispers once Will is fully seated. 

“I’m… no I’m not.”

“I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You’re breathtaking, darling.”

Will moans into Hannibal’s shoulder in response and lifts himself up again slowly. A moan leaves Hannibal’s lips and he uses the hands on Will’s hips to guide Will’s movements.

“You feel so good,” Will tells him, picking up the pace of his movements as he rides Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal can feel Will between their stomachs, where his cock is pressed between them, dragging with every movement. Hannibal agrees, telling Will he feels amazing.

Hannibal brings his arms around Will’s waist and holds him flush to his body as he lays down, Will falling down on top of him. He digs his heels into the bed and thrusts up into Will, earning a cry of pleasure from the man on top of him. 

He brings a hand to rest in Will’s still damp curls, holding the back of his head while Will buries his face in Hannibal’s shoulder. A series of moans and Hannibal’s name falls from Will’s lips as Hannibal continues to thrust into him. It’s too much for Hannibal, he knows he won’t last much longer. He reaches between their bodies and takes Will into his hand, stroking him in time. 

Will comes with a cry into Hannibal’s neck, coating their stomachs and Hannibal’s hand. That is all it takes for Hannibal to follow, Will’s name falling from his mouth as he comes. Will takes a moment to catch his breath before pulling off of Hannibal and rolling onto his back. 

“That was…” Will trails off. 

“I know,” Hannibal agrees. It felt more intimate than he has ever been with anyone else, he knows it’s because the feelings are real this time. He wants to just pull Will into his arms and go back to sleep, but he sighs, knowing he has to clean up. “I’ll be just a moment.” 

Hannibal pulls off the condom, ties it off and goes into the bathroom, dropping it into the garbage can before pulling a washcloth from the cabinet and wetting it in the sink. 

He rinses his own hand, wipes down his stomach and then goes back to Will, wiping his down as well. Will reaches out for him, not aiming for anything in particular, and Hannibal leans down, kisses his forehead and brings the washcloth to the laundry basket. 

Once back in bed, he turns to face Will. “Can I ask why you changed your mind? You were very hesitant around me before.”

“You told me what wasn’t real, promised to stay with me no matter what, washed my hair for me,” Will lists off. “Your gentleness, your patience. Everything. I can feel how you feel about me, Hannibal.” 

“And how is that?”

“Like you could love me. And actually care about my well-being,” Will whispers. 

Hannibal hums in response and reaches out to push Will’s bangs out of his face. He watches as Will blinks slowly, clearly tiring again. “Sleep, darling. You have your appointment later this morning.”

Will moves closer to Hannibal and Hannibal puts his arms around him. Hannibal is beyond satisfied with how Will has come back around, back into his arms, so soon and so sure. He knows this is bound to last. 


End file.
